


Started With A Spark

by MusicalDreamer4



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jerk Ex's, Kim brothers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalDreamer4/pseuds/MusicalDreamer4
Summary: Yixing was just trying to help his best friend out by playing the role of his boyfriend.  He didn’t expect to fall for Jongin’s older brother while doing it.





	Started With A Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the Xingdae Fic Fest (Round 1) organized by Xingdae Café.
> 
> Prompt 19042
> 
> I had submitted this Pretend Relationship with a twist prompt, in hopes that it would catch a writer's attention. Then I couldn't stop thinking about it and little pieces of the story started developing in my mind. By the second day of Claiming and my prompt still being available, I took a chance.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Mod K for running this fest and for being a huge help with the story. Thank you to Debby for being my beta and your helpful tips. Also, thanks to all the writers that reached out to me with advice when I asked for help.
> 
> My biggest thank you goes to Xingdae, for being a beautiful ship that inspired me to write again.

“Are you completely settled in Jongin-ah? You've been in Seoul two months now, right?”

“Two months tomorrow. I think I finally have a somewhat normal routine going now at the dance studio. Xing and I finally have the apartment as homely as possible with our schedules. It’s funny how long it’s taking me to adjust being back in Korea, eomma.” Jongin said into his phone.

“Honey, you’ve been away for the past 7 years touring throughout the world and living in Beijing, of course you need to readjust to South Korea. I just think it’s nice that your boyfriend was willing to relocate with you. We can’t wait to meet him at Minseok and Chorong’s wedding next month.” Jongin’s eomma said warmly.

“My boyfriend...eomma what-” Jongin belatedly realized the news he forgot to share with his eomma.

”Xing! The family wants to meet the man who captured the heart of our baby! Your hyungs promised to be on their best behaviors too.” Mrs. Kim said excitedly.

”Eomma… The thing about my boyfriend is…” Jongin tries to explain.

”Next month can’t get here fast enough! One of the biggest days in your eldest hyung's life. You’ll see Junmyeon and Joohyun too. All these years together and your hyung finally asked that sweet girl to marry him. Jongdae was able to get some time away from his show to come and my baby will finally come home after 7 years of being away. All of that happening plus my birthday. Your appa planned a small beach party to celebrate.” Mrs. Kim continues over Jongin’s attempts.

Jongin can’t believe it slipped his memory to tell his parents about Xing. How can he now explain to his eomma that the boy that had stolen his heart has also broken it and is no longer part of the picture? He couldn’t take any attention from his eldest hyung’s big day nor ruin his mom’s birthday. Jongin has been away from his family for so long, he wouldn’t want to cause them any worry and take their focus off all the celebrations.

As Jongin is thinking of what to say to his eomma, he hears the front door opening and sees his roommate and best friend Yixing walking in. Jongin looked at his bestie anxiously.

”Eomma, don’t you stress about a thing. We’ll be there in a couple of weeks to celebrate with everyone. I have to let you go though. I love you and see you soon.” Jongin said before getting off the phone with his eomma.

”So, how’s your eomma? Excited that you’re going home to see everyone?” Yixing asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Jongin.

”She’s good. Told me everyone is excited to see me again and… meet my boyfriend, Xing.” Jongin said cuddling into his best friend’s side.

”Safe to assume that you didn’t tell her you broke up with Xing before moving to Seoul?” he asked petting Jongin's hair.

”Safe assumption.” Jongin mumbled into Yixing’s chest. ”Xing, how do I break that news to them two weeks before the wedding? I can’t risk taking any attention away from my hyung, at least not any more than I already am with my attendance. Plus, it’s my eomma’s birthday and there is going to be a party on the beach. I can’t bring down the mood of her party with my heartbreak”

”It’s tough, but you know what you have to do. When would you tell them if not now?” Yixing tried to reason while trying to comfort his best friend.

Jongin knew that Yixing was right but he also knew it still hurt him to bring up the memory of his break up with Xing. He had been with Xing for almost two years, he thought Xing was his forever. Coming home from the last Company tour to find Xing in bed with another lover was a pain he wished to not revisit. If it wasn’t for Yixing, Jongin doesn’t know how deep in misery and despair he would have allowed himself to fall. Jongin wished he could have come to love Yixing romantically as he did platonically. He would be the perfect boyfriend! No one has ever understood him the way Yixing does.

Jongin suddenly sat up, scaring Yixing in the process. ”Be my Xing!” he exclaimed as he turned to face his friend.

”I am your Xing…” Yixing was perplexed by Jongin’s request.

”No! I mean yes, you are but I meant to come with me to the wedding as Xing, my boyfriend. I’ll just tell my family the truth after the wedding has passed.”

“I don’t know man… this would be the first time meeting your family and I’m going to be lying to them? I don’t want their first impression of me to be negative.”

Yixing had been the first person Jongin met when he joined Elyxion Dance Company. He was a freshly graduated 18-year-old and was joining the touring group of Elyxion. Yixing had been kind enough to approach him and introduce him to everyone. Yixing had been in Jongin’s shoes 3 years prior and tried to make the transition smoother for Jongin. Leaving home and touring the world was terrifying as much as it was thrilling. They immediately hit it off as friends and worked well together, having the same work ethic and perfectionism. When Yixing was granted an extra solo in the show, he had suggested a collaboration with Jongin. Yixing helped young, shy Jongin come out of his shell off stage as much as he had on stage and become more confident in himself. Yixing was someone everyone in Elyxion admired and respected.

“It won’t be! I promise Xing! After all of the festivities pass and I tell them the truth, they’ll understand you were just being the bestest friend a guy could ask for. I know you did a lot for me after the breakup and I’ll always be thankful but please Xing, help me out on this.” Jongin said giving Yixing the biggest puppy eyes he could.

Jongin knew he was playing dirty. Yixing had never been able to resist his puppy eyes, he was too sweet. A part of Jongin felt bad trying to pressure Yixing into agreeing but he honestly didn’t think he could tell his family the truth yet. He moved towards Yixing and practically whimpered in his face and saw the moment he had convinced him.

”Don’t give me that look! You know I can’t resist! I’ll do it! Just stop looking at me like that.” Yixing said tackling Jongin into a hug.

”You’re the best Xingie! I owe you big time! Anything you need from me, don’t hesitate to ask.” Jongin said koala hugging his best friend.

Yixing looked down at his best friend seriously, ”Just so you know, everything I did for you following your breakup, I did because I love you and you’re basically my brother. It was never a burden dude. I love you and just want you to be happy.”

”Aww, Xing! Don’t make me cry now. I love you too man!” Jongin said misty-eyed.

Yixing didn’t want to dampen Jongin’s mood and quickly changed the subject. ”Alright, enough sappy time. Let’s order some dinner and see what’s on Netflix.”

”I want chicken!”

”Of course.’ Yixing said rolling his eyes as he stood up and headed towards his room. “Order the chicken while I get comfortable.”

”You got it!” Jongin yelled while grabbing the remote and pulling up the delivery app.

~~ 

Jongdae is a full-grown man but can’t help to whine at the news his eomma just delivered. “Eomma! I don’t understand why you had to invite him!”

“Kim Jongdae-ya! I know that he broke your heart but that doesn’t stop his eomma from being my closest friend.” She paused to give herself a chance to phrase her words correctly. “My baby, I don’t like having to have extended the invitation to my birthday party any more than you do, but Minseo-ya is his eomma and I don’t want to disrespect my friend. I already drew the line with not allowing Namhyuk to be invited to Minseok-ah's wedding.”

Jongdae took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He understood his eomma and respects and loves Minseo imo. “I understand eomma, I’m sorry. Maybe I’m stressing out over nothing. Maybe Namhyuk hyung won’t even show to the party.”

Mrs. Kim gave a light chuckle, “Oh Jongdae-ya, Namhyuk will most definitely be there. His ego is too big to pass up a chance to run into you. You just focus on spending time with your family and Chanyeol. Focus on spending time with Jongin-ah again.”

“I won’t let him get the best of me. I’ll just focus on Nini dongsaeng.” He wishes that he had sounded more confident but he has time to work on that.

“Yes, Nini and possibly the birthday girl too. I’ll let you go now. Say hello to Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo for me. I’ll see you at the party. I love you!” Mrs. Kim said before hanging up.

Jongdae walked out of his room to join his roommates for an early lunch before heading to the theater for that night’s show. “Where’s Baekhyun and Kyungsoo?” Jongdae asked his best friend Chanyeol as he noticed the empty spaces at their dining table.

Chanyeol was bringing Jongdae’s food out to him as he answered, “Kyungsoo got a call asking him to come down to the theater earlier. Something about practicing with your understudy for the days we’ll be in Jeju. Baekhyun tagged along since he had to be at his theater early today.” As he started eating his meal, he couldn’t help but noticed the frown occupying his friend’s face. “What did Mrs. Kim say to you?”

Jongdae shouldn’t be surprised by how easy it is for Chanyeol to read his mood. More than ten years of friendship, thanks to his Minseok hyung falling in love early in life with Chanyeol’s Chorong noona, have made both boys masters in the other’s emotions and demeanor. “Namhyuk hyung was invited to eomma’s birthday party.”

“Why would your parents do that?” Chanyeol was immediately flooded with anger at the mention of his best friend’s ex. “I get why Mrs. Kim would extend the invitation, but how could Mrs. Shin allow her son to accept. If that asshole goes anywhere near you, your hyungs won’t even get a chance at him.”

Chanyeol despised Namhyuk with every fiber of his being. Jongdae had been so happy and in love with him, he couldn’t see the changes Namhyuk was making in his personality. Chanyeol had tried to advise his best friend not to move in with his then-boyfriend. The day Jongdae confided in him that he was thinking of proposing, Chanyeol felt like he was going to combust. How could he convince his best friend that he would be making the biggest mistake of his life? Kyungsoo and Baekhyun advised him from saying anything, judging by how bad the conversation about moving out went.

The day Jongdae called him choking on his tears, telling him he caught Namhyuk with another partner, he couldn’t even rejoice in being proved right. He ran to his best friend’s side and helped him grab his belongings and brought him back home. Chanyeol took on the largest responsibility of taking care of Jongdae and helping him nurse his shattered heart. He was the one to inform the Kim family of what had happened when Jongdae couldn’t get the words to come out. Minseok and Junmyeon hyung had made plans with Chanyeol to pay Namhyuk a visit but his kind-hearted best friend stopped that from happening. Even after the breakup, his best friend was too good for that jerk. Chanyeol knew he had to be a support for his best friend when they went back home to Jeju for their sibling’s wedding.

“He’s not worth a scene being made. Even though I know you wouldn’t hesitate, it’s not necessary, thank you.” Jongdae squeezed Yeol’s hand as a sign of appreciation.

Chanyeol calmed himself to not cause Jongdae to worry. “You’re right. How about after your show tonight I treat all of us to dessert? A roommate hangout before we leave town for a week?”

Jongdae looked at his tall best friend and mirrored his smile as he agreed and finished his lunch.

~~ 

“I can’t believe the first time I’m meeting your family I’m going to be lying to all of them! On your eomma’s birthday too!” To say Yixing was feeling stressed was an understatement. They had just arrived to Jeju for the week-long festivities and were on the way to the Kim family home. He was raised to be respectful and honest, yet here he was, about to meet his best friend’s family for the first time under false pretenses. “I’m not trying to make you feel bad Jongin, this situation is just not me. I understand why we’re doing this; I remember how difficult everything was before the move.” Yixing said as he grabbed Jongin’s hand to reassure his best friend.

Jongin squeezed his best friend’s hand while giving him a small smile. “I’ve wanted you to meet my family so many times over the past 7 years. Believe me, this isn’t how I thought it would happen. I want nothing more than to introduce you to everyone as my best friend that has taken care of me as much as he’s helped me to stand on my own. As my company senior that saw something in me and gave me a chance to shine when I was still new and opened opportunities early on for me. The roommate that pulled me out of my depression and reminded me of my self-worth. Instead, I’m lessening you down to just a boyfriend.”

Nearing their exit to Pyoseon Beach, Jongin continued, “I remember how my family reacted when Jongdae hyung announced the end of his relationship. His then-boyfriend, who is the son of my eomma’s best friend, had been cheating on him. Hyungs musical's rehearsal had been canceled so he headed home early and walked in on them mid-act.”

“So, the same thing that happened to you with Xing, happened to Jongdae? That’s horrible.”

“Yeah, hyung was devastated. They had been together for 5 years, hyung was talking about proposing to him. He threw 5 years down the drain for what? We all stood behind hyung and tried to be there for him. That’s how I know now isn’t a good time to tell my family the truth about Xing and me. I know whatever attention they would give the news would be coming from a kind place, but Minseok hyung and Chorong unnie don’t deserve having anything taking all the attention off of them.” Jongin finished as he pulled up to the Kim family residence. “We’re home!”

Yixing took note of the younger’s nerves, gave his hand a quick squeeze and his most confident smile. “Everything is going to go fine. I can’t wait to meet your family so, let’s go and make the rest of the Kim family love me.”

Jongin was thankful for the millionth time to have been lucky enough to have Yixing hyung in his life. They exited the car and walked up the entryway to see his family after so many years away.

~~ 

Yixing knows he’s supposed to be charming the Kim family and getting them to love him for Jongin’s sake but he can’t help but have fallen in love with them himself. Every little tick and eccentricity of his best friend that he’s come to learn and love has shown up from at least one other member in the house. Jongin is soft-spoken like his appa and kind-hearted like his eomma. Everyone babies Jongin, even Chorong and Joohyun, his hyung's fiancées, although he’s been informed missing brother Jongdae babies him the most. Yixing hopes that his natural protectiveness and affection towards Jongin can be read as intimate enough for the Kim family to believe their relationship.

After dinner conversation centers around relationships. He learns that Mr. and Mrs. Kim were high school sweethearts which seems to be the trend with the eldest Kim brothers. Minseok and Chorong had been dating since the 2nd year of high school and waited until both were settled in their careers as doctors to get married. Junmyeon and Joohyun had known each other since elementary school but didn’t start dating until 3rd year of high school. When Junmyeon was made a partner at his law firm he celebrated by asking Joohyun to marry him.

“How about you two? Xing, you have to tell us how you captured the heart of our little Nini.” Chorong smiled sweetly at Yixing before finishing her tea.

“I don’t think I did anything out of the ordinary. From the beginning, I could see that Jongin was special. He’s very shy and reserved but when he dances, it’s like a different person. I guess I saw a lot of myself in his demeanor so I took him under my wing so to speak. I made sure to always check up on him and as I got to know him more, the harder I fell. Knowing how difficult a transition everything was for him, I offered him my friendship with no strings attached. Over the years as we worked closely together and spent more time together on and off stage, it felt like a natural progression to enter a relationship.” Yixing smiled tenderly at Jongin as he hugged the younger to his side. “The first time I saw Jongin cry, it was enough to make a vow to myself, to do all that I can to keep him smiling.” As Yixing gave Jongin a quick kiss to the cheek, the younger smiled and blushed in embarrassment.

“I think I can speak for all of us, I’m happy our Nini was able to find someone as lovely as you Xing.” Mrs. Kim said looking at her youngest with eyes full of adoration.

“Hate to end the lovely evening we’ve been sharing but it’s getting late and there is much to prep for the birthday girl’s party tomorrow.” Mr. Kim says as he gives his wife a quick kiss and stands to clear the empty mugs.

“It will be my best birthday yet. All 4 my sons will be home together after so long. I can’t wait until Jongdae gets here tomorrow. Have a good night and sleep well, everyone. I love you all.” Mrs. Kim said as everyone went in their own direction to turn in for the night.

~~ 

“Happy birthday eomma! I love you!” Jongdae says as he hugs his mother as soon as he got to the birthday party.

“My precious Jongdae-ya! I’ve missed you so much. I’m so happy to have you home.” Mrs. Kim gives her son a kiss on the cheek before turning to the tall companion of her son. “Chanyeol-ah, how have you been darling? Has your best friend been treating you well?” Mrs. Kim gives him a hug also.

“Happy birthday eomma! Jongdae still hasn’t mastered the cooking skill but it’s not as bad as it used to be.” Chanyeol says with a laugh.

“This is what I come home to? My eomma and my best friend clowning me? I could have just stayed in Seoul.” Jongdae pouts at teasing directed at him.

“I don’t think so! It’s been much too long since I’ve had all 4 of my sons' home.”

“My Nini is here already? I love you eomma, but I need to go find my dongsaeng. If I remember correctly, I’ll probably find him around the food.” Jongdae looks for the food stations.

“Go ahead, make sure he introduces you to Xing. He’s such a lovely boy, you’ll just love him, Jongdae-ya.” Mrs. Kim says as Jongdae starts heading to the food station closest to the property edge.

To Jongdae’s unfortunate surprise, it’s not his lovely baby brother who he runs into but his cheating ex-boyfriend, Shin Namhyuk.

“What a pleasure to run into you.” Namhyuk raises a hand to caress Jongdae’s face, “Still as beautiful as always, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae slaps his ex’s hand away from his face. “Don’t touch me! You gave up that right.” He takes a step back in hopes of controlling his anger and not cause a scene. “I can’t believe you had the nerve to show your face here. Eomma only extended the invitation out of respect to her friendship with your eomma. What are you looking to achieve by being here?” Jongdae was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check. He wanted nothing more than to wipe the narcissistic smirk off his ex’s face.

“Well, Jeju is my home also, there’s no law stating I can’t return just because you’re here. Plus, I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to check that you were still single.” Namhyuk said with a cocky smile on his face that turned Jongdae’s stomach. “I know it can’t be easy for you to move on from me. I would even be willing to accept your apology and take you back.”

Jongdae was almost certain he was about to commit murder. He could feel the rage building in his body. “Get out. You came, you’ve insulted me and now you can go. Leave before I have you escorted off our property.” Without another look at the mistake that was his first love, Jongdae turns to find his best friend.

When Jongdae reaches the edge of the property staring out at the waves, he allows the collecting tears to fall. He feels so ashamed to know that the man whose only purpose of coming to the party was to hurt him, was the same man that up to just a few months ago he thought would be his forever. He had fallen so quickly and blindly, never once imagining Namhyuk would be capable of being so cruel.

Jongdae was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t hear the person approaching him. “Sorry, I don’t mean to bother you, I was just checking that you were okay.” Jongdae turns at the gentleman’s question and feels something akin to a spark when he looks into his eyes. It takes a moment for Jongdae to realize this stranger with too kind eyes is still waiting for a response. “Yes, I’m sorry, yes I’m fine. Thank you for asking.”

The stranger steps towards Jongdae and reaches up to wipe a tear from his cheek. “I don’t mean to overstep my place, but I happen to witness your conversation and could see the other man upsetting you. If it helps, he was escorted out of the party.”

Jongdae was just getting over the sparks he felt on his cheek when he caught up to what was said. “He was thrown out?” At the party goer’s nod of approval, Jongdae couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face. The gentleman responded with a smile of his own. Jongdae was captivated for the umpteenth time with the 6-dimple smile rendering him speechless. “You have a beautiful smile. Don’t waste your tears on ignominious people.”

Over the shoulder of Mr. Dimples, Jongdae saw his best friend. “Thank you again for checking on me. If you’ll excuse me, I need to check in with my friend.” The stranger moved to the side to allow Jongdae to pass by. With one last parting smile he called out, “I hope to see you around.”

Yixing never believed in love at first sight but he’s pretty sure the man he just met by the edge of the beach might make him believe. He wasn’t trying to be rude but he just happened to witness the quiet argument between the two party goers. He saw Junmyeon walk up to the man that seemed to be causing the problem and leading him towards the exit so he followed the emotional man. When he looked him in the eye for the first time, a spark of electricity jolted his heart. He looked so vulnerable Yixing just wanted to protect him from the world. The moment he smiled, Yixing’s world tilted on its axis. No one had ever caught his attention so quickly nor so strongly before. It’s not until his beautiful stranger had returned to the party that the dancer realizes he forgot to ask his name. Yixing goes to return to the party in search of his best friend, Jongin should know who this mystery man is.

~~ 

”Chanyeol, I’m telling you it's like the moment our eyes met I couldn't even remember why I was so angry.” Jongdae told his best friend as he recalled the beautiful honey eyes of the handsome stranger.

”Jongdae, you should go find this guy and introduce yourself. If he could make you forget running into Namhyuk, he deserves a shot with you.” Chanyeol was already a fan of this mystery man his best friend met. It had been a long time since he saw Jongdae interested in anyone. Namhyuk had destroyed Jongdae’s emotions when he had cheated on him, it was about time that jerk stopped affecting his bestie’s love life.

”God, when he smiled... His smile was, it was beautiful.” Jongdae said with a gentle smile on his face. ”Dimples! He has dimples!”

”I have dimples! You've never been impressed with them.” Chanyeol felt a little miffed.

Jongdae rolled his eyes at his friend’s reaction. ”It’s not the same Yeol. He has like 6 dimples and--”

”Jongdae hyung?” Jongdae’s cut off by a voice calling coming up behind him. Jongdae turns around in surprise.

”Nini?! Is that you?” Jongdae gets out just as his baby brother pulls him into a strong hug. ”You’ve grown so much! Too much actually! You’re definitely not a baby anymore.”

”Aww hyung, I’ll always be your dongsaeng. It's been what, 5 years since we’ve last seen each other?” Jongin tried to remember as he stepped back from his embrace. He looked behind his brother at the tall body standing with them, ”Chanyeol hyung?”

”Yeah, it's me. It's really nice to see you again Jongin-ah. Life’s been good to you?” Chanyeol asked smiling brightly at the younger.

As Chanyeol and Jongin were talking, Jongdae caught sight of the handsome stranger from before over Jongin’s shoulder. Jongdae grabbed hold of his best friend’s arm to get his attention and tell him the guy headed in their direction was Mr. Dimples from before.

Jongin turned to see what his brother was staring at and excitedly announced, ”Oh! I wanted to introduce you to each other. This handsome man is my boyfriend Xing. Yixing hyung, this is my hyung Jongdae, and Chorong noona’s younger brother and hyung’s best friend, Park Chanyeol.”

_“Brother?!”_

_”Boyfriend?!”_

Yixing and Jongdae stared at each other in disbelief and disappointment. The man who sparked a shock to Jongdae’s heart was his baby brother’s boyfriend. The man who captivated Yixing was his best friend’s brother. Their chance with each other was over before it even began.

Yixing quickly got a hold of himself and put on his most charming smile and bowed. ”It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Jongdae-ya. Jongin told me so much about you, but it’s nice to finally put a face to the stories.”

As Jongdae and Yixing stared at each other, Chanyeol quickly took notice of the newcomer’s 6 dimples and his best friend’s reaction and pieced the puzzle together. “It’s nice to meet Jongin-ah’s boyfriend,” Chanyeol said to grab Yixing’s attention. “Sorry to step away so quickly, but we haven’t said hello to my noona and Minseok hyung yet, and I see them over at the drink cooler. If you’ll excuse us.” Chanyeol quickly grabbed his best friend’s hand and led him away from the awkward interaction.

“You’re the best best friend anyone could ever have, you know that right?” Jongdae whispered to Chanyeol as he tried to get a hold of himself and the situation he was just in. “What are the odds, Yeol? The one guy that catches my attention is...”

“Your dongsaeng’s boyfriend? That really sucks.” Chanyeol wraps an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders to comfort him. “If it’s any consolation, he _is_ really handsome.” Chanyeol could only chuckle at the whine his best friend made.

~~ 

Jongdae had every intention to keep as far from Yixing as possible for the rest of the week’s activities. It was the best he could do to protect his brother and his heart from pain. Fate, more specifically his eomma, had a different say on the matter. On the day of Junmyeon and Joohyun’s engagement party, Yixing and he were the first ones awake so eomma sent them to run errands together.

“Jongdae-ya, I know we have a few errands to run but do you mind if we get something to eat? My treat!” Yixing asked right before his stomach let out a loud hunger growl, embarrassing the dancer.

Jongdae couldn’t help the laugh he let out at Yixing’s cute reaction. “No problem hyung. How do you feel about banana milk?”

“I’m pretty much obsessed with banana milk. Ask your dongsaeng, I’m always going to the nearest convenience to buy a bottle.”

“Well, we have to go to my favorite café then. Have you been to Yellow Café in Seoul?” At the elder’s head shake, he continues, “It’s a banana milk café. I was so excited to see they opened a branch here.”

“A banana milk café?” Yixing couldn’t contain his excitement. “I’m pretty sure you just became my favorite Kim brother.” the elder joked. Thankfully he didn’t notice the blush that graced Jongdae’s face.

The duo sat in the aptly named Yellow Café with their banana milk and something to eat asking questions to get to know one another. Yixing found out that Jongdae also lived in Seoul as a musical theater performer. Chanyeol and he had been best friends since elementary school and they moved to the capital together to pursue their dream careers. Chanyeol works as a recording studio technician and goes busking in Myeon-dong on the weekends. They live together with their best friends from university, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, who are also musical theater performers. Jongdae is currently the star of his latest show along with Kyungsoo. Yixing laughs so much his stomach hurts hearing Jongdae’s stories of growing up with his brothers.

When Jongdae complains that Yixing isn’t talking enough, it gets the elder to share his information. Jongdae’s assumption was right, Yixing was born and raised in China, but learned Korean in his final year of high school due to a new student he befriended. Yixing shared how his grandparents had raised him and enrolled him in dance classes since he was 5 years old. He was scouted by Elyxion in his final year of high school and promptly joined the troupe. He had always made friends but never put any on the same pedestal as dance until Jongin joined the troupe. The dancer shared stories of touring the world and all the beautiful places he had seen.

The pair had been so caught up in their conversation that an hour had passed in the blink of an eye. It almost felt as if they were on a date together. Yixing smiled at the thought of being able to take Jongdae out on a date when he heard his phone go off.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he said with a bright chuckle to his best friend.

_ “Love, Eomma needs you to pick up extra bags of ice for the party. About 4 or 5 should do. Hurry back because I miss you.” _

One short phone call reminded Yixing of what he was supposed to be doing while in Jeju. He was playing the part of his best friend’s boyfriend, who should not be enjoying being with said friend’s older brother as much as Yixing has been. The comfortable atmosphere was quickly replaced with uncomfortable silence and awkward motions from the two.

Jongdae clears his throat before gathering his garbage. “We should get going. We still have to run those errands and pick up the bags of ice.” With the confirmation that Jongdae heard his brother through Yixing’s phone, they cleared their table and headed out to complete their tasks.

Jongdae spent 2 hours enclosed in a compact car with his dongsaeng’s boyfriend. He hated how comfortable it felt to be around the dancer. By the time they made it home, Jongdae sought solace in his best friend. Even with Chanyeol glued to his side the rest of the day, it didn’t stop Jongdae’s eyes from always finding Yixing’s in the crowd. His best friend couldn’t stop Jongdae’s treacherous mind from thinking how handsome Yixing looked, how charming and polite he was and from wondering how soft his lips would be to kiss. Jongdae hung his head in shame, _ ‘I’m an awful hyung.’ _

~~ 

Jongdae gave up on the possibility of sleeping peacefully by 4 am. He kept having dreams about being with Yixing, which he wouldn’t consider a nightmare. The nightmare was when Jongin-ah showed up in the dream crying and looking at his hyung with a look of betrayal that would wake Jongdae. He felt so guilty, not just for his thoughts towards Yixing, but in the days he had been back in Jeju, he’s barely spent any time with his dongsaeng. Jongdae made a quick plan in his head and quickly got dressed. He quietly crept into Jongin’s old bedroom, happy that Yixing had been placed in Junmyeon hyung’s old room. Gently rousing the younger out of his sleep, he felt a little guilty for waking him.

“Hyung? What time is it? Is something wrong?” Jongin felt very confused to see his brother waking him while his room was still encompassed in the moonlight shining through the window.

“Everything is fine, it’s close to 5 am. Get dressed, let’s take a trip together, like old times.” Jongdae smiled gently at the younger.

Although Jongin wasn’t thrilled to be woken at such an early hour, he quickly started to get dressed. He missed the times he would spend with his hyung. He was almost certain of their trip destination.

The two brothers quietly snuck out of the house and got in the car. As they stopped by the little coffee shop they frequented often as teenagers to pick-up breakfast, they could feel the last of sleep leaving their bodies. The 20-minute drive was made in comfortable silence eating their food as they reached the Seopjikoji lighthouse. They walked up the pathway deciding to stop short of the stairs and stood overlooking the tide washing up against the rocks.

“Remember all the times we used to come out here during our high school days? We would talk about anything and everything.” Jongdae said as they sat on the wooden fence facing the water. “I can’t believe it’s been 5 years since we hung out together.”

Jongin had missed all of his family while away with Elyxion Dance Company but missed Jongdae hyung most. Maybe because they’re the two youngest, or they have always been more artistically inclined or due to Jongdae’s nurturing personality and Jongin enjoying the babying, the two brothers were significantly closer than they are with Minseok and Junmyeon hyung. When Jongdae moved to Seoul for University, it was difficult for the brothers to adjust to losing that constant nurturing affection.

“I’ve really missed you hyung. I thought the last two years of high school were difficult because I was too shy to make friends but I still saw you during the holidays. When I joined Elyxion and moved to Beijing and toured the world with the company, it seemed our separation kept growing more and more. There were many moments I wished we could have experienced together.” Even after all the years separated, Jongin still found himself unconsciously leaning into his hyung, who easily wrapped his arm around him.

“I get it. There were so many times during school or after I started landing parts that I wished I could have shown to you. I've wanted to watch one of your shows as much as I've wanted to look out to the audience and see you.” Jongdae let out a small chuckle as he remembered how enthusiastic his dongsaeng always was in the audience. “Remember that time you ripped flowers out of Mrs. Lee’s garden to give to me at final curtain?”

“I got in so much trouble. Appa made me cut her lawn for two months after.” The Kim brothers chuckled at the memory. “Do you remember that one time when we were playing football as kids and Minseok hyung got attacked by bees?”

“It’s because he hit the hive!” Both Kim brothers laughed at their eldest hyung's expense. “He was curious what it was so he hit the hive with the ball. He found out when they swarmed him and started stinging him. Eomma said that was the day they found out he wasn’t allergic to bees.”

Jongin couldn’t contain his laughter as the elder explained their hyung’s actions. “I can’t believe hyung would just hit it. I can totally believe eomma saying that though. It takes a strong woman to raise 4 kids, close in age the way we are. Eomma is definitely the strongest woman I know. She always knows us better than we know ourselves it seems.” Their laughter calmed down as the first signs of dawn were starting.

“I’m really proud of you hyung. All the success you’ve achieved with your musicals and the awards you’ve won. I knew you could do it, you’re the best singer I know. I need to check my schedule and try to get tickets to go see you. I’ve missed seeing you on stage.” Jongin says while nuzzling into his hyung’s shoulder.

“Nini, I can get you tickets, just tell me the day you're free.” Jongdae raised his hand to affectionately rub his dongsaeng’s head. “I’m extremely proud of you too, Jongin-ah. I know how painfully shy you were and seeing you grow and push yourself to not only travel the world but even have solo stages during the show, it’s incredible. I always knew you could do it, just needed a little extra faith in yourself.”

Jongin looked up at Jongdae, a little misty-eyed at the thought of how much each brother had grown while apart. The reality that he wasn’t the shorter, meek boy he used to be really hit at the moment. “I owe a lot of that growth to Yixing.” Seeing the singer’s eyebrows form into a frown, he quickly continued on, “I know that I had to make the change myself but he was there for me and encouraging me at my lowest. He has been my loudest cheerleader and so patient and understanding when I’m being hard on myself. He believed in me from the very beginning and sacrificed a solo stage he had worked hard for, to bring me into the routine. He’s always reminded me so much of you hyung. I think that’s why I was able to feel so comfortable with him from the beginning. Meeting him has been one of the greatest joys in my life. I couldn’t imagine my life without Yixing hyung.”

As Jongdae stared at the look of complete adoration as his dongsaeng spoke of his boyfriend, he wanted to fling himself into the ocean and be swept away like the piece of trash he felt he was. These past 3 days, all Jongdae has done is thought of Yixing hyung in a romantic sense. He’s had dreams that he is dating his baby brother’s boyfriend. The greatest joy of his brother’s life has been the main thing on his mind and Jongdae wanted to punch himself.

As the brothers watched the sunrise over the horizon, Jongdae gently cleared his throat to swallow down the knot that had formed with his thoughts. “I’m really happy for you Nini. Yixing hyung seems like a really great guy that respects and cares for you. I wish you a long and happy future together.” He tightly smiled at Jongin, all the while his foolish heart was crying over a man that was never his.

Jongin looked over at the elder’s profile in confusion before he quickly remembered that even his loving Jongdae hyung was being lied to by Jongin. He felt his small breakfast turn over in his stomach from guilt. “Thanks, hyung. He’s certainly one of a kind. I hope you one day find someone just as great as Xing hyung.” he said while keeping his gaze on the start of a new day.

Jongdae could only laugh lightly to not cry. _‘The problem is, he’s the someone great I wanted to find.’_ They sat quietly next to one another with only the sound of the tide until the sun had completely past the horizon. “I’ve missed spending time with you Nini. We should hang out in Seoul now that you live there.”

Jongin nodded to his brother and climbed off the little wooden fence. “I agree. In the meantime, we should probably head home. There is lots to do for the rehearsal today and the big day tomorrow. Plus, you know eomma is probably waiting for us like she used to do back then.” Jongdae stood and scooped the dancer into a tight hug before they made their way to the car and back home.

~~ 

If Yixing thought the day of Junmyeon and Joohyun’s engagement party was torture, it was nothing compared to Minseok and Chorong’s wedding day today. He knows he should be playing the part of doting boyfriend and complimenting Jongin, which he has, but nothing can stop his eyes from lingering on Jongdae. He looks stunning in his tuxedo with his swept-back hair. He needs to keep telling himself to focus on the couple tying the knot. Jongdae steps forward to sing the congratulatory song to the couple and Yixing’s heart won over his brain as soon as he hears the sweet voice flow. Yixing is as certain that he has fallen in love with Jongdae as he’s as certain that Jongdae will never date his baby brother’s (fake) ex-boyfriend.

Yixing wasn’t sure if he had been a hero or a villain in a past life but, here he was sat between Jongin and Jongdae at the wedding reception. He’s grazed the singer’s hand six times during the meal and the whole right side of his body feels full of electricity. It’s a small blessing when the Kim brothers gather on the dance floor for a dance-off. Everyone was having a good laugh at the four brother’s hilarious dance moves. Naturally, Yixing and Chanyeol did what any good best friend would do, they pulled out their phones and recorded their friends for future laughs. They were having a good laugh together until they were being pulled onto the dance floor along with Chorong and Joohyun. Yixing allowed himself to just be in the moment and have fun with the Kim family. Throughout his internal dilemma about Jongdae, Yixing had been enjoying his time with his best friend’s family.

The evening continues on with more dancing and laughs until it’s almost time for the newlyweds to make their exit. With the end of the reception, Yixing knows it means the end of the trip. Yixing is normally a very cautious man, but tonight he’s willing to make an exception. ‘_This is your one moment. After this, you let the idea of Jongdae go._’

Yixing finds Jongdae outside the ballroom alone. “Jongdae-ya?” He calls softly to the younger.

Startled, Jongdae jumps lightly and quickly turns in Yixing’s direction. “Oh, hyung! Sorry, I didn’t hear you step outside.” He looks embarrassed with slightly reddened cheeks and a small smile.

“My apologies. I was wondering if you cared to dance with me? Just once, before the night is over.” Yixing asked as he extended his hand, a smile and his heart to Jongdae.

Jongdae felt a flurry of butterflies in his stomach and his heart threatening to pop out of his chest. He bit his bottom lip to try to contain his smile and nodded while taking hold of Yixing’s outstretched hand. As Gummy’s You Are My Everything started to play, Yixing pulled Jongdae into his embrace and began to sway. They immerse themselves in only thoughts of holding the other. Giving themselves this moment of pure selfishness hidden away from the rest of the party. They didn’t hear as everyone headed towards the ballroom’s front entrance to send off the newlyweds. The pair only had eyes for each other the whole dance.

When the music ended, Jongdae leaned up and connected his lips to Yixing’s.

At the touch of their lips, they felt fireworks going off in their bodies. It wasn’t until an extremely loud firework went off that they broke apart and realized real fireworks were going off. All at once, all of their senses started connecting and they could hear the party-goers cheering on the newlyweds and the fireworks exploding. Jongdae couldn’t believe he had just kissed his dongsaeng’s boyfriend. He was appalled with himself; he couldn’t bear to look Yixing in the eye.

Quickly scanning the area to see if anyone had seen them, he starts pulling away from Yixing, “I have to go. I should go. I’m sorry, Yixing hyung.” He rushes his words with only the thought of getting as far from the ballroom as he can.

“No, Jongdae-ya. It’s alright, please. We can talk about it. I’m sorry.” Yixing tried to grab a hold of his hand, tried to calm him, but he was running from the ballroom before he had a chance. He quickly looked around and decided it would be best to try and clear his head before facing the Kim family.

Jongdae had to leave. There was no way he could stay and wait to see if anyone had seen what he had just done. There was no way he could wait around and see if Jongin saw the kiss. He has never been so reckless before and he hates how a part of him doesn’t regret it. Jongdae rushes to his childhood home to pack his bag then head to the airport to catch the first flight back to Seoul. He sends a message to Chanyeol and one to his eomma.

_Eomma, I’m sorry to have rushed off so quickly without saying goodbye. I’ll call you soon. I love you and appa._

_Chanyeol-ah, I messed up. I kissed Yixing. Going to the airport to return home. Sorry I left you. Please let me know if someone says anything. Love you._

Yixing has spent the whole night on the beach beating himself up over his actions. He can’t believe how much he messed up. Five days. His best friend asked him to play the role of his boyfriend for five days and he couldn’t do that without making a major mistake. The young dancer didn’t anticipate meeting Jongdae and being so affected by him. He had trouble keeping his eyes off of the younger. Even when he was purposefully avoiding him and trying to play the role of a dedicated, loving boyfriend, he was attuned to where Jongdae was. He couldn’t help the smile on his face whenever he saw the singer’s smile or heard his laugh. When he heard Jongdae sing for the first time for the newlyweds, Yixing knew he was in love. He knew it was too dangerous to ask Jongdae for a dance but if this was his only shot to hold him, he had to take it. Yixing knew he should regret allowing the kiss, that he should have stopped it from happening but he was being selfish. He didn’t see anyone looking in their direction when they separated but his focus was more on Jongdae's devastated eyes before he fled.

Yixing knew he couldn’t keep avoiding the possible fallout. He had to get back to the house and talk to Jongin and Jongdae, respectively. His flight left later in the day; he better makes sure he hasn’t ruined a friendship. As Yixing entered the house through the back porch, he saw Mrs. Kim, Chanyeol and Jongin at the kitchen table talking.

“Honey! Where were you? I was so worried something had happened to you.” Jongin quickly came and hugged Yixing before looking him over as if searching for injuries.

‘_He doesn’t seem mad. Maybe he doesn’t know._’ Yixing took a step away from his best friend. “Sorry, I just went for a walk on the beach after the newlyweds were sent off and lost track of time.” He couldn’t help the noticeable absence at the table. “Is Jongdae-ya not awake yet?”

Chanyeol took a quick drink of his coffee before responding but was beat to the punch. “Jongdae-ya had to return to Seoul late last night. An emergency with his musical, I’m sure.” Mrs. Kim responded looking straight into Yixing’s eyes as if studying his reaction. When Yixing quickly averted his eyes, she smiled softly and gestured to an empty seat. “Mr. Kim went to grab some breakfast from the nearby bakery. Come join us at the table. Would you care for some tea or coffee?”

~~ 

Yixing can’t believe he’s resorted to sneaking around his apartment and the dance studio to try and avoid his best friend but here he is, trying to sneak by the kitchen without alerting Jongin. It’s been two weeks since they returned from Jeju and Jongin hasn't made any indication that he knew about Jongdae and his kiss. He should be grateful for the possibly dodged bullet but he just feels horrible, plus there is the matter of Mrs. Kim. The way Yixing kept catching her staring at him; no, not staring, studying him; left him on edge. When they were leaving to head to the airport, she hugged Yixing and told him it’s important to always be true to his heart. There was so much warmth and kindness when she said it, Yixing had never felt more disappointed in himself. He can admit that her words were a constant loop in his mind.

“Hyung! Are you leaving?” Jongin happened to step out of the kitchen the same moment Yixing had opened the door.

“Hey, yeah I have a couple of classes to teach today. I’ll be finishing late, at 9 o’clock.”

Jongin pouted dejectedly, “That’s a shame. I’ve barely seen you since we came back from Jeju. Seems you'll miss Jongdae hyung today then.”

Yixing knew he shouldn’t have perked up at the mention of Jongdae’s name, but he was beyond denying the affect the young man had on his mood. “Oh? He’s coming over?”

“Yes! After much nagging from both eomma and myself, I was finally able to convince him to come over for dinner and catching up. Eomma says it’s important that we talk and spend time together now that we're in the same city again.” Jongin casually converses with his best friend.

Yixing is starting to become even more suspicious of what Mrs. Kim knows. He knows he needs to talk with Jongin about Jeju, and hopefully one day soon with Jongdae, but today’s not that day. “That’s nice. Well, enjoy your time with your hyung. I have to get going.” He quickly exits the apartment before allowing his nerves to do something foolish like telling his best friend that he’s fallen for his brother.

~~

If Jongin were a betting man, he would bet everything he had that his eomma knew he was lying about being in a relationship with Yixing hyung. He thought they had been plenty convincing while with his family, but maybe the fact that they never kissed was a clue to her. Jongin just couldn't imagine kissing Yixing hyung, it would be like asking one of his actual hyung’s to kiss him. Maybe he was too obvious looking after another _hyung_. This was one of those times he wished his eomma wasn’t so observant. She always knew her boy’s feelings better than they did sometimes.

Jongin knew he had to come clean about his relationship. Not only for Yixing hyung’s sake but for him too. He had been in contact with _hyung_ since Jeju and could feel himself falling. He was going to use this opportunity of Jongdae hyung’s visit to confess and tell the truth. It’s always been easiest to talk to Jongdae hyung than his eomma. He just hopes his brother doesn’t feel hurt by the lie.

~~ 

“Hyung, there’s something I need to tell you.” Jongin can’t find it in him to look the older in the eye. “I don’t know how to say this without hurting you, but I can’t keep it from you any longer.”

Jongdae could hardly breathe. Not only had his brother found out, but he was worried about his feelings. Jongdae was a horrible human being. How could he hurt his brother like this? The least he could do is confess to the younger what he did. Maybe if he let him know that he took action, not Yixing, Jongin could forgive his boyfriend and continue with him happily. Jongdae had no right to feel hurt or sad over never having a chance with Yixing. Jongin’s feelings were the most important in this situation.

“I KISSED HIM!” Jongdae caught Jongin by complete surprise with his outburst. The younger could only look at his brother dumbfounded. Jongdae continued with his confession.

“I kissed Yixing hyung! I don’t know how it happened. I mean, I know how it happened but I didn’t plan on doing it. I just... I saw him before you introduced us and he just...” Jongin watched his brother’s face morph from anxious to starry-eyed. His voice turned soft at the memory of Yixing that night on the beach, “He was sweet and caring. His smile, his smile... well I’m sure I don’t need to tell you about his smile.” Jongdae quickly tried to catch his ramblings on Yixing.

“I’m so sorry, Nini. I would never intentionally hurt you and I can understand if you’re mad at me. I can only hope that one day you can forgive me. Please don’t blame Yixing. If he makes you happy, talk it out with him. I’m sure you both can move past this.” Jongdae kept rambling on to make up for Jongin’s silence.

Jongin had to fix the problem he created. Jongin owed it to Yixing and his hyung to clear the situation. He’d never admit it to anyone, but Jongdae had always been his favorite brother and Yixing had become like family in their 7 years of friendship. He cared about both of them too much to allow his lie to keep them apart. He was sure Jongdae would understand why he had Yixing lie.

“Hyung…-” Jongin started.

“Jongin-ah, I never meant to hurt you and I’m so sorry.” Jongdae grabbed onto Jongin’s hands as he felt tears starting to sting his eyes.

“Hyung! That’s what I’m trying –” Jongin tries to get Jongdae’s attention, noticing his emotional state.

“No, Nini! There’s no excuse! You’re in love with Yixing! No matter how I felt-”

“He’s NOT my boyfriend, hyung!” Jongin yanked on his brother’s hands as he yelled at him.

“He… what?” Jongdae was trying to comprehend what his baby brother meant.

“He’s not my boyfriend, hyung. You did nothing wrong.” Jongin said in a softer tone.

“I’m sorry, I’m not understanding you. Yixing is NOT-” Jongdae had to stand up to be able to process this revelation. He took a few steps before turning back to look his brother in the eyes.

“My boyfriend. He’s my best friend and roommate. That’s it.”

Jongdae’s mind was reeling with the news his brother just gave him. He took a seat trying to wrap his head around the information.

“I asked Yixing to fake being my boyfriend because I couldn’t face the family and tell them that I had just broken up with my boyfriend of 2 years, who I found out was cheating on me. I didn't want to take any attention away from Minseok hyung and Chorong noona’s wedding. I remember how we all were after your break up with Namhyuk hyung. So, I asked Yixing to act like he was my boyfriend since none of you had met him before.” Jongin stood up and paced the living room a bit as he explained.

“Jongin-ah… Minseok hyung would have understood. We all would have understood. I’m sorry you felt like you had to hide the truth from us.” Jongdae said as he stood and hugged his baby brother.

“You sound like you really like him, hyung. He deserves someone as good as you." Jongin mumbles into his older brother’s chest.

Jongdae didn’t know what to say. A lot of information was shared between brothers just now. His emotions just went through a hell of a rollercoaster ride right now. Could things really work out so easily for Jongdae? The guy that has been on his mind since the beach party weeks ago was actually single. Jongdae didn’t know what he should do though.

“Yixing hyung is teaching his last class at the moment. If you go to the studio now, you’ll be able to be there in time to invite him to a late dinner or something. He loves banana milk, just like you hyung." Jongin handed the elder his bag and walked him out the door of his apartment as he sent him a text message. “Just sent you the studio’s address. Stop wasting time, hyung.”

“I don’t understand.” Jongdae looked at the younger helplessly.

“Yixing is my best friend, hyung. He’s done so much for me, including going along with my crazy plan. He deserves to be happy and to have something good in his life outside of the company. You deserve happiness too. I saw your face talking about Xing hyung, believe me, he’s the good guy you deserve. I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too.” Jongdae quickly hugged his brother and turned to hopefully get his man.

Jongin closed the door with a slight chuckle. He couldn’t believe how the evening ended up going but was happy to come clean to someone. Now, he had to let the rest of his family know the truth. Grabbing his phone, Jongin knew the first person he had to let know of his little white lie.

~~

Jongdae arrived at Elyxion Dance studio 10 minutes after leaving his brother’s apartment. Now that he’s at the studio, the adrenaline has given way to fear. He’s walked up to the receptionist’s desk before turning away enough times to know Sehun, as the placard says, is probably judging him. He turns towards the receptionist for the umpteenth time to be met with Sehun's unimpressed stare and knows for a fact he’s being judged.

“Sir, I can’t help you unless you actually speak to me.” Sehun’s flat tone breaks him out of his internal crisis.

“Yes, sorry. I’m looking for the studio Yixing hyung is teaching in." Jongdae asks nervously.

“Studio 10 is Yixing hyung’s. Down the hall to the right.” Sehun points the way for Jongdae.

Jongdae thanks the receptionist and turns towards the direction he has to go and stays rooted in his spot. The fear of rejection, fear that what he felt after the kiss was one-sided stops him from moving.

“His last class cleared out about 10 minutes ago. He’ll definitely be there if you _go_.” Jongdae gives a quick nod to Sehun and starts in the direction to studio 10.

He stands in front of the door to take one last calming breath and enters. As the door closes behind him, there in front of him is Yixing, as handsome as he was the first time he saw him. Yixing looks up at Jongdae in surprise. As he takes a step towards him to ask what he was doing there, a pair of lips meet his and stop any words from escaping. Momentarily stunned, Yixing wants nothing more than to reciprocate, but needs to explain to Jongdae first.

“Jongdae wait, Jongin-”

“Told me the truth, hyung. He explained that you were just pretending to be his boyfriend, that you’re not actually together. I know I may be overstepping, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you and that kiss and-” Jongdae was immediately cut off by Yixing’s demanding kiss. Like the first kiss shared between them, it was like fireworks going off.

“In case it wasn’t obvious, I like you. The moment I looked in your eyes, I felt a spark. I’ve never felt so strongly for anyone before. My career was all I ever needed, I never felt like my life was missing something until I met you.” Yixing confesses as he holds Jongdae in his arms. Lifting his hand to softly caress Dae’s cheek, “You’ve completely bewitched me, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae can’t stop himself from kissing the dancer again. “I was so sure that I wasn’t ready for a relationship any time soon then I saw you. I felt a spark too when you looked at me. Every moment I was around you, my heart would sing the most beautiful melody. I’m not scared to give my heart to you because I know you’ll take care of it.”

The look of hope and affection shined in both of their eyes. “Jongdae, will you go out with me? We can get a late dinner or -” _Ding!_

Yixing’s text notification interrupts him and he quickly checks his phone.

_ Hyung! Catching up with an old friend._

_Won’t be home tonight. Have a great night! _😉 

Both men chuckle at Jongin’s message. “I’d love to go out with you. How about we go back to yours and see where the night leads.” Jongdae says taking Yixing’s hand and walking towards the exit with a coy smile.

“Ye-eah, yes. Yes. That's a good idea. That’s the best idea. So that we can get to know each other.” Yixing follows Jongdae to the studio exit with a full 6 dimple smile adorning his face.

”Oh! Is that the new terminology being used?" Jongdae can't help but tease. One look at the dancer’s reddened, flustered face has the performer laughing out loud.

~~ 

**9 MONTHS LATER**

“The last time we were in Jeju for a wedding, I was your boyfriend.” Yixing chuckled with his best friend overlooking the party.

“Don’t remind me!” Jongin said feeling embarrassed about the memory.

“Hey! You make me seem like a horrible boyfriend. I thought I did well.” The older feigned hurt at his friend’s reaction.

Jongin playfully pushes Xing’s shoulder. “Too well. Probably the best boyfriend I'll ever have in my parent’s mind.”

“I don’t know about that.” Yixing points over to a group by the drinks. “Your current boyfriend seems to be giving me a run for the money.”

Jongin smiles at his boyfriend making his parents laugh. “Yeah, my parents have always loved Chanyeol. I got really lucky when we reconnected at our sibling’s wedding. Being around him made me want to come clean about our lie faster than I thought I would.”

“I’m happy for the both of us. We’ve come a long way from who we were this time last year.”

The two best friends smiled at each other and gave each other quick pats on the back. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go save my boyfriend from my appa's bad jokes.”

“Yeah, I’m going to go find my better half. Haven’t seen him for a bit.”

Jongin reached Chanyeol and his parents just in time to catch sight of an unwanted face in the crowd. "Eomma, what is Namhyuk hyung doing here?" The younger was certain that his eomma had invited that jerk.

As everyone looked over at Jongdae's ex making his way to the food station with determination, Mrs. Kim smiled. "A person like Namhyuk enjoys watching the pain they've created. I'm just giving my baby the last laugh." She looks over at Jongin, "Our children's happiness is the most important thing to your appa and me."

~~

Jongdae really loves Junmyeon hyung but no matter how old they get; their sense of humor will never match. Bless Joohyun noona’s heart for laughing at all his jokes. He deserves a treat after the number of jokes his hyung just threw at him.

“We keep seeing each other before one of your brother's wedding, Jongdae-ah.” Namhyuk says walking up to Jongdae. “Looking as handsome as ever. Maybe we should take it as a sign.” He says while checking Jongdae out.

Before Jongdae even has the chance to form a retort, he’s saved by his knight in shining armor.

“Maybe you should take it as a sign that the next time you see Jongdae, will be at _our_ wedding,” Yixing says as he comes over and hugs Jongdae to his side and gives him a quick kiss. “If you’ll excuse us.” Yixing shoots him a full 6 dimple smile and walks off with Jongdae.

“Our wedding, huh? I don’t believe I’ve been asked anything about that.” Jongdae said smiling up to Yixing.

“I’d be a fool to let my happiness go. You’re heaven on this Earth, beyond the universe. Give me some time my love and I’ll ask for forever with you.” Yixing gives Jongdae a sweet kiss and they feel fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to look at my story.
> 
> I gave up on writing over a decade ago because life got complicated. This year my health made me put life on hold (so to speak) and this fest and story helped me cope through everything I'm dealing with. 
> 
> I'm proud of the story that I wrote and would love to read your thoughts on it. Please feel free to comment and give me your opinions.


End file.
